Perfume Plenty
Perfume Plenty was the niece of B.O. and Gertie Plenty. She was a slim and attractive young woman who had long platinum blonde hair, dressed in revealing clothes, and sprayed her entire body with perfume. Perfume dabbled in acting, secretarial work, and hosting trade shows. She eventually starred in TV commercials and became a pitchwoman for Keno Salad Dressing and other Keno products. The Perfume Hijackers Perfume was hired as a secretary for perfume hijackers, who later tricked B.O. and Gertie into vacating their home so they could convert it into a factory to dilute and re-bottle stolen perfume. Perfume eventually thought better of the scheme and tried to leave, but the thieves hit her on the head with an empty perfume bottle and knocked her out. Eventually, Dick Tracy and the police surrounded the Plenty house, and the villains planned to use Perfume as a hostage to make their escape. Perfume was able to gain an advantage against them, grabbing a shotgun and leading them out of the house at gunpoint to the police. Perfume was eventually cleared of wrongdoing when it became apparent she had been misled by the perfume hijackers, and a judge dismissed the charge against her. Perfume's New Career Perfume later joined the Spirit-Lifters League (similar to the Salvation Army) to atone for past misdeeds. While raising money for the poor from passers-by on the street, she was discovered by Victor Da Mill, a famous producer of TV commercials. Da Mill signed Perfume to a contract and promised to make her "TV Queen of Commercials". Perfume was an immediate success starring in commercials for Keno products. Perfume had replaced a woman named Tanya as Da Mill's star, which left Tanya (who had a drinking problem) feeling angry and vindictive. Tanya visited the studio where Da Mill and Perfume were filming, whereupon she scratched Perfume's face and shot Da Mill, though she had intended to shoot Perfume. Tanya fled, and Perfume was briefly suspected of shooting Da Mill, who lapsed into a coma. Tanya's gun was later found at the scene, and she was eventually apprehended at her hotel room, along with her boyfriend Heroin Herby, who was on the most wanted list. The police were able to prove that Tanya was the one who shot Da Mill, and Perfume was exonerated. Da Mill later recovered and resumed shooting commercials with Perfume. Dade Plenty and the Governor Perfume later starred in two commercials with her cousin Dade Plenty, a reformed criminal who had once stolen jewelry from Perfume. The recently-widowed Governor paid a visit to the studio to see Dade, whom he had pardoned. The Governor was immediately attracted to Perfume. Perfume was flattered, and the two began seeing each other socially. While on a date, the couple was abducted by two former associates of Dade who wanted the Governor to pardon their brother. The two men forced Perfume and the Governor onto a Ferris wheel at an amusement park that had closed for the winter. The criminals switched off the power when Perfume and the Governor reached the top of the wheel's rotation, expecting that they would then freeze to death. The Governor slipped on the icy platform and fell to his death while trying to recover Perfume's purse, which she had dropped. Perfume survived and was rescued, but she was frostbitten on the hands and face. She recovered and once again resumed her career starring in Da Mill's TV commercials. Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Plenty Family